Chapter 124: Singing the School Anthem in Unison
|volume = Volume 15 |kana = 校歌斉唱 |romaji = Kōka seishō |arc = Moon Banquet Festival Arc |ep = 39 |chapprev = Without Fearing Spiciness |chapnext = Moon Banquet Festival }} Singing the School Anthem in Unison is the 124th chapter of Shokugeki no Soma. This chapter continues the Moon Banquet Festival Arc. Plot Summary Megumi sees the stall that Hojo let them borrow. Hojo says it's fine and is sorry she can't help anymore but Megumi is happy for what she has done so far. She asks about how her restaurant is going and Hojo says she is getting closer to the staff. Hojo says she wants to become a chef like Megumi. Megumi gets embarrassed but then Yukihira walks in carrying boxes. Soma says how he needs this cart to create peppered buns. As they walk through the streets Megumi trips but Isami catches her. Takumi is annoyed that Yukihira is making Megumi carry the heavy stuff. Takumi then explains how he is working with his classmates in the Main Area. Takumi says how he is changed from the Autumn Elections. He then gets dragged off by his brother. Alice, R yo , and Hayama are arguing about the stall because Alice is trying to change the menu. She remembers when she talked to Jun who agreed because she was talking about being Hayama's friend and about how she wanted to accomplish something together. Hayama is annoyed. Yukihira is watching the mess and is worried if they can work together. Megumi asks Yukihira why he chose to make peppered buns. Yukihira explains it's because his father told him about it. Yukihira has a flashback and remembers his dad showing him a weird oven. His father wanted to take first place at a Summer Festival and says that with it they could do it. He shows Yukihira how to use it. He shows him how to do it which inspires Yukihira. It uses the concept of sticking buns inside an oven then cooking it for so many minutes. Yukihira wanted to do it next. Megumi is amazed by Yukihira's idea and the two of them try to make the best meat filling for the peppered buns. A few days later it is the first day of the Moon Festival. They are all at the Opening Ceremony Stage. Yukihira is standing near Erina . Alice comes over and says how she is annoyed she couldn't be in the same area as him but that she would beat him. Yukihira notices how Ryo and Hayama are extremely exhausted behind her. They then get interrupted by them being told to sing the Totsuki School Anthem. Yukihira is confused because he doesn't believe there is one. He goes to talk to Tadokoro but she is singing it. So are Ibusaki and Yuki. Basically, everyone knows how to sing it but him. The Director then starts the Moon Festival but Kuga asks Tsukasa if he would keep his promise but he doesn't reply. Characters in Order of Appearance Featured Dishes *Jōichirō Yukihira's Hujiao Bing Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapter Category:Moon Banquet Festival Arc Category:Volume 15